Unexpected Help
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Dylan Fic: When Jack and Ianto hit another block on their path to a child, they receive a little bit of help from a friend...


**Title: **Unexpected Help  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Rating: **FRT  
**Pairing: **Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Ianto  
**Summary: **When Jack and Ianto hit another block on their path to a child, they receive a little bit of help from a friend...

1 - First Date  
2 - Sleepover  
3 - The Rules  
4 - Bathroom Space  
5 - Myfanwy  
6 - The Naughty Couch  
7 - Decent Proposal  
8 - I Now Pronounce You...  
9 - Second Thoughts  
10 - Getting In Shape  
11 - Unity  
12 - Twins  
13 - Enjoying the Simple Things  
14 - The Best Laid Plans  
15 - Choices  
16 - Dalek Invasion  
17 - Captain Jack To The Rescue  
18 - What Makes A Family  
19 - Opening Night

**Author's note: **This is AU and the 20th installment in the series. It takes place between Choices and Dalek Invasion. For Andromeda05 - just because!

x

Gwen watched sadly as Jack left the station. It had been a long – and stressful – day for her partner and she could only image what Ianto was going through. For the third time in a row Ianto's application for a surrogate had been turned down. None of the first two had stated their reasons about now wanting to accept him. Only the most recent had replied with the excuse that she didn't think the whole thing through clearly.

She knew both Ianto and Jack were thinking the same thing. None of the women wanted to bear the child of a 'gay' man. The fact that neither Jack nor Ianto were actually gay, seemed to factor into their minds.

Even Dylan was starting to notice that something was wrong with his parents. No matter how hard they tried, neither Jack nor Ianto could hide how sad they felt as they came to the realisation that Ianto's chances of having a biological child were becoming slimmer with each rejected application.

Rhys was already home and making tea for them when she got home, feeling even sorrier for her friends than she had when she left work. Tess was sitting on the rug, playing Barbie dolls and she looked when she heard the door open.

"Mummy!" Tess cried, jumping to her feet and running over to Gwen, dropping Barbie to the floor.

Gwen grinned and picked her up, hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Hey, sweetheart," she greeted. "Have you been a good girl for tad?"

Tess nodded her head, her dark hair waving madly with her movements.

Rhys saw the action and laughed, "No you haven't, you little terror," he retorted, prodding her in the back with his index finger.

She turned to him with wide green eyes – so much like Gwen's – before a smile spread across her face. "Love you!" she cried suddenly, pressing a sloppy kiss on his lips before wriggling her way out of Gwen's embrace and returning to her playing.

"Everything okay?" Rhys asked, kissing his wife and meeting her gaze with a concerned look of his own.

Gwen nodded her head in a way that she knew didn't convince either of them, and stepped around Rhys to inspect his attempt at cooking.

Later that evening, when Tess was asleep and they were about to drop themselves, Rhys turned to his wife and asked what was wrong.

Gwen looked up from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Jack and Ianto got turned down again today," she whispered, falling back onto the bed with a groan.

Rhys took a breath in, silently sending his apologies to the couple who were so desperate to extend their family. "How did they take it?" he asked, lying on his side next to Gwen.

"Jack headed home pretty much immediately," Gwen whispered, leaning up on her elbows and looking at Rhys.

The Welshman felt his heartbreak when he saw the tears shining in the corners of her eyes. One things he loved most about Gwen was how deeply she cared about people; he knew she considered Jack as almost family and seeing him in pain, made her hurt as well.

"What about Ianto?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I haven't spoken to him," Gwen replied, closing her eyes sadly. "I wish there was some way I could help them. Maybe I should go to the agency and threaten to arrest them until they give in?"

x

The last thing Jack and Ianto wanted to do after being rejected for the third time in a row, was spend the day with Gwen and Tess – no matter how well intended the female police officer was.

But Gwen had insisted and if there was one thing Jack had learnt being her partner, it was to never argue with her.

Tess giggled madly as Ianto bounced her on his knee, making her pigtails bounce up and down.

Dylan came running over, grinning from ear to ear and hiding something behind his back. "What's that?" Jack demanded, raising an eyebrow in suspicion at his son.

The five year old smirked in a way Jack was positive he had inherited from Ianto some how and pulled a Barbie doll out from behind him.

"That's mine!" Tess shrieked.

"Not now," Dylan replied, setting off in a run across the garden.

Tess jumped down from Ianto's knee and followed her cousin, demanding that he return the Barbie.

Gwen chuckled and sipped her drink. It was approaching dinnertime and all the adults knew their children would be hungry soon, but they were more than happy to relax whilst they could.

Jack noticed Gwen looking at them with a thoughtful expression on her face and demanded, "What are you up to?"

She ignored him and turned to Ianto, "What did the agency say?" she asked softly.

Ianto's eyes hardened and he glared a little at the police officer before sighing. "The same thing we knew they'd say. We're just not the right couple. I think we've resigned ourselves to the knowledge that we're not going to have another kid of our own."

Gwen smirked and shook her head knowingly, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, if I were you."

Together the couple turned and studied her with confusion shining in their eyes. "Gwen…" Jack said, "What are you planning?"

x

When Rhys returned home a few weeks later, he was surprised to find his dining room table had been overrun with flowers. "Erm…" he stated, moving into the kitchen where Gwen was sitting, staring at something on the table. "Did I miss something?"

Gwen looked up, confusion on her face before she realised that he was talking about the flowers. "They're from Jack and Ianto," she replied distractedly.

"And why are they suddenly showering you with flowers?" Rhys asked curiously, flicking the kettle on and beginning to set about making a cup of tea for them both.

"I'm pregnant," Gwen informed him simply.

Rhys turned around so quickly he almost fell over. "You're… It worked?" he asked in amazement.

Gwen nodded her head, a smile spreading across her face. A few moments later, she was beaming from ear to ear. "I'm pregnant," she repeated, getting to her feet and hugging Rhys tightly.

He returned the embrace before pulling back and studying her, "We should celebrate. What did they say?"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders, pulling out her phone, ready to call the couple. "I don't know," she admitted. "Ianto dropped the phone when I told him he was going to be a tad again."

The End


End file.
